The Mop Girl and the Kaitou
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: A series of connected snippets of Kaito and Aoko’s life and how Kaito’s identity as Kaitou Kid affects their relationship and so forth. Each snippet follows a different theme from a different perspective. It starts when Kid announces a heist in Osaka...
1. ch1: themes 1, 2, 3

**Title: **The Mop Girl and the Kaitou  
**Author:** lucathia  
**Pairing:** Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Theme:** 1. look over here 2. news; letter 3. jolt!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC or MK.

**Notes:** for the 30kisses lj community. A series of connected snippets of Kaito and Aoko's life and how Kaito's identity as Kaitou Kid affects their relationship and so forth. archived on livejournal and ffnet.

**Warning:** kind of clichéd take on the two, but please go easy on me! Writing to fit a certain theme was much harder than I thought it would be. Will be ten chapters total, three themes to a chapter.

* * *

**1. look over here**

It was a normal day in school, well...as normal as a day could get with Kuroba Kaito in your class. The teacher tried her hardest to teach her class of teenagers while Kaito once again tried his hardest at taunting his childhood friend, Nakamori Aoko.

"You can't catch me, Aoko!" teased Kuroba. He flashed her a grin, confetti flying out of nowhere as he bowed mockingly, a signal to start their chase.

"Watch my mop kiss your back!" retorted Aoko, who grabbed a mop and swung it to prove her point.

"I'd like it much better if it wasn't your mop that was doing the kissing."

The class gasped, but otherwise just took it as part of Kaito's plan to make Aoko angry.

Aoko blushed a bright red.

"Kaito!" she yelled, her swings becoming even more wild.

The teacher flipped open her textbook, opting to pretend as if she didn't see or hear what the two students were doing. She glanced at the open page briefly before saying, "Kuroba-kun, can you answer this question?" She then proceeded to ask Kuroba an extremely hard math problem.

As Kuroba Kaito ducked from a dangerous mop swing coming from none other than the pissed off Aoko, he grinned. "Of course. The answer is thirty." He danced across the room, Aoko's swings directing his every move. As she swung towards the left, he swerved to the right. As she aimed for his right, he dodged to the left. It was all a dance, and the director was Aoko.

The teacher double-checked the answer with the one she had written down. Why was it that Kuroba never had to pay attention in class but could still get the questions right? The teacher sighed. "Nakamori-kun, why don't you answer the next question?"

As Aoko aimed for Kaito's legs with her mop, she said, "The answer is one, Sensei." Meanwhile, Kaito jumped over one of his classmate's desks to avoid getting hit.

The teacher sighed again as she turned to the chalkboard to write down the explanations for her other students. There was no legitimate reason for her to berate Kuroba and Nakamori's actions since they proved that they knew the material.

Students these days.

**2. news; letter  
**

Inspector Nakamori wished he could say that he utterly hated the card in front of him. He swore and yelled and threw his binder against his office door, but in the end, he couldn't lie to himself about the tiny feeling of glee that he felt.

He truly did look forward to these damn calling cards. He picked the card up, scowling at the miniature, grinning self-doodle that the damn thief had of himself in the corner of the card. From the thief's tall white hat, to his dangling monocle and his wild grin, the thief wasn't afraid to let the world know of his existence.

Nakamori read the card to himself.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

_When the tainted mists roll in,  
And the gate to the other world opens herein,  
He shall be watching the last dawn of the night,  
As the dead walk the air with little might._  
_  
Kaitou Kid _O

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

He furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a headache coming up. Why must he play these riddle games with him? He remembered when Kaitou Kid's calling cards had been simple and straight-forward, stating the time, location, and what he was going to steal without saying so much other fancy stuff.

He glanced at the clock, sighing as he did so. Aoko would be mad at him for staying away from home late again. Damn that Kid, for taking away precious time from his daughter.

When he finally went home for the night after spending hours trying to decipher the riddle, Aoko swiftly gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Glad you're home, Dad."

Inspector Nakamori finally smiled, temporarily forgetting about the damn Kid.

**3. jolt!**

At times like these, Aoko wished she could thwack Kaitou Kid with her mop.

"Aha! I get it now!" said her father excitedly. Aoko paused in making breakfast as she glanced in his direction. She frowned upon noticing that he had a bunch of newspapers spread out in front of him among his other papers and was looking at the card that Kaitou Kid had sent.

Not again! Damn that Kid for making her father obsessive with catching him!

"Sorry Aoko, I have to leave for my office now. See you later...I might be late coming back."

Aoko didn't even have a chance to protest before her father stood up hastily, grabbing his coat off of the back of his chair, and made his way out of the front door.

Dejectedly, she finished making breakfast and packed it as her lunch. She had no desire to eat it right now, not with her father's abrupt leave.

Why was it that Kaitou Kid seemed to be more important to her father than she was?

She stuffed the bento box into her backpack, glancing around the empty kitchen to see if she had forgotten anything.

When she locked the door, Kaito was already waiting for her outside of the house, his book bag slung over his shoulder sloppily, his shirt halfway tucked in. His wild hair was sticking out in the back, his blue eyes dancing around at some joke that only he knew of. Aoko couldn't help but feel her spirits lift a bit when Kaito gave her his infamous and at the same time somewhat annoying grin.

At times like these, she was glad that Kaito was her neighbor. She couldn't imagine being alone...without her father, and without Kaito.

She almost blushed as she remembered his teasing the day before when he had implied that he'd much rather _her_ kissing him than her mop. Had be been serious? But...but this was Kaito that she was talking about...who knew when he was serious and when he was joking. He had said it as such an off-hand remark...

She tried her hardest to convince herself that he hadn't meant anything with his words. This was Kaito that she was thinking about after all!

They were childhood friends...and nothing more.

* * *

**-to be continued-**

**up next: **

4. our distance and that person

5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")

6. the space between dream and reality

* * *

Please review...the last time I posted something remotely related to Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou was...4 years ago. (wah...so long ago!) 


	2. ch2: themes 4, 5, 6

The Mop Girl and the Kaitou  
Chapter 2: themes 4, 5, 6  
By Lucathia

* * *

**4. our distance and that person**

Hakuba Saguru flipped open his pocket watch, his hand on his chin as he contemplated Kid's actions.

"It's been two months, one week, three days, eleven hours, ten minutes, forty-four and half of a second since Kid last announced his intention to steal a jewel," mused Hakuba to himself. The blond British detective snapped his watch close. Why had Kid refrained from stealing for such a long period? And why did he decide to steal again at this particular time? Like usual, Hakuba wanted to know why. But would he ever be able to fathom the mind of a thief?

He ran over the words from Kid's card, which he had received as a copy from the police force. Kid usually stated the time, the place, and the item that he was going to steal in his cards. Hakuba was pretty certain that Kid had given them all the clues they needed this time as well. He had done some quick research in the morning before coming to class, discovering that the Minamino family in Osaka possessed a red jewel called "the Last Dawn." No doubt Kid had his eyes on that jewel.

Again, Hakuba wondered why Kid was so fascinated with jewels.

He shook his head to his own question as a set of giggles reached his ears. He didn't need to look up to know that the class gossip, Momoi Keiko, was currently trying to pry information out of one Nakamori Aoko. There was little chance that the blonde girl would pass up the chance of squealing over Kuroba's comment from the day before.

Really, Kuroba was so tactless at times. He practically invited the class's attention. Even worse, he reveled in it. Hakuba would never have said something as embarrassing as what Kuroba had said. Hakuba would have thought that Japanese people were more conservative about kisses and whatnot.

Glancing at Nakamori's red face, however, Hakuba knew that not all parties involved in yesterday's chase enjoyed the embarrassing attention.

Didn't Kuroba know that embarrassing Nakamori was not a good idea?

**  
5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")**

She tried to stifle her giggles when the teacher glanced her way, but really, she couldn't help it.

What Kaito had said to Aoko the day before entirely convinced her that Kaito felt something for Aoko. Keiko squirmed in the seat as the teacher droned on, impatience overcoming her. She was dying to know what Aoko thought about Kaito's words. Aoko had been so flustered--it was so cute! Kaito, on the other hand, just kept flashing his wide grin at anyone who glanced his way. Keiko hadn't had the chance to confront Aoko the day before, since her friend had shot straight home after class.

Keiko wasn't about to let Aoko do the same thing today.

She was Aoko's best friend! Best friends shared everything!

Besides, Aoko and Kaito had walked to school together today again. Normal childhood friends, like what Aoko claimed they were, wouldn't do that every single day! It was time that she gave both of them a little push in the right direction.

"Aoko! Come on, don't tell me that your heart didn't flutter just a little when Kaito said that he'd rather you kissed him."

The dark-haired girl didn't stop stuffing her books into her book bag, though her blush deepened.

"I won't tell you then," muttered Aoko.

Keiko pursed her lips. What a time for Aoko's stubbornness to kick in. "Ano sa, Aoko, if you don't do anything about it, Kaito's going to be stolen away."

Aoko paused momentarily before forcibly stuffing her last book away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Keiko sighed. Must she state everything so clearly? "Aoko isn't the only one interested in Kaito."

"I'm not-"

"Don't say you're not interested in him! You'll only be lying to yourself. Anyway, I haven't finished yet. What I'm trying to say is that, well, Kaito is quite popular, in case you haven't noticed."

Aoko sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you about yesterday."

Keiko grinned. Aoko had just admitted that Kaito was indeed popular. It was a small step, but Keiko was determined to make Aoko realize more than just that.

**6. the space between dream and reality**

She was the class beauty, there was no doubt about that. That was the reality, though no one knew her true nature except for a select few.

Koizumi Akako brushed her hair away from her shoulder. It shimmered as it settled against her back. She could hear dreamy sighs from the classmates behind her. They were most likely dazzled by her beauty.

She blew a kiss to one of her admirers, who almost fainted.

There was no guy in the entire world who could resist her beauty or say no to her demands.

Except for the elusive Kaitou Kid.

But even though Kid was supposed to be the only one resistant to her charms, she had discovered that one of her classmates never fell for her beauty either. She watched that classmate saunter out of the classroom, wide grin plastered on his face, arms carelessly behind his head.

She had easily put the facts together. There was no doubt in her reasoning. She had even helped him out of a few tight spots herself. Without her, he would have already been caught.

Giggles reached her ear, breaking her concentration. The class gossip was still teasing Nakamori about the incident from yesterday. They giggled together like two normal teenage girls. Well, Akako supposed that was what they were.

Akako didn't like to admit it, but Nakamori Aoko, who was as plain as any girl could get, was the very reason why she could never win over Kaitou Kid.

It was ironic that Akako was one of the few who knew of the problem that existed in Nakamori and Kuroba's relationship. She doubted that even Hakuba saw as clearly as she did. For even though Hakuba suspected him, he wasn't one hundred percent sure like she was.

"He's going to do it again tonight, isn't he," murmured Akako. Even though no one alerted her of Kid's calling card, her own information lines were even more intricate than the policemen's. She wondered if she should make an appearance at the scene of action this time around, but all it took was one glance at the blushing Nakamori before she made up her mind.

Kaitou Kid, though a master at stealing, was still a novice at matters of the heart.

She'll let the Kid muddle his way through this obstacle on his own.

----_to be continued_----

Next up: themes 7. superstar, 8. our own world, 9. dash

A/N: Thanks for the comments! It feels nice writing Detective Conan once again. If anyone's looking forward to Conan, his point of view is coming up in theme #8, our own world. Oh, and can't forget the Kid! His grand appearance is theme #9, dash. So, look forward to the next chapter!


	3. ch3: themes 7, 8, 9

**The Mop Girl and the Kaitou  
Chapter 3**: Themes 7-9

By Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou belong to Aoyoma Gosho.

* * *

**7. superstar  
**

He stood there, or rather, perched there on top of the roof, white cape billowing in the wind. The figure couldn't have been more visible--white tall hat, glinting monocles, and a grin that flashed white teeth. The figure pivoted around and jumped off the building, the wind rushing up to keep him afloat.

Watching that figure take off in the night had somehow become a secret pride of his.

Jii Konosuke had been through quite a lot in his long life. He had been around the Kuroba family ever since Kuroba Toichi had been a mere child himself. He had been there when the first Kaitou Kid began a legend never to be forgotten. He had been there when Kuroba Kaito opened his tiny eyes to the world. He had been there when Toichi's wife held young Kaito close to her, red eyes staring at a large photo, the last of what they had of Toichi. He had been there during the magic show's so-called accident, the fatal accident that took away Toichi from his family. He had been there, watching Kaito grow up without a father.

He had been there when Kaito first appeared wearing his father's legacy.

He was proud of Kaito for taking up such a dangerous pastime if only to find his father's killers. He was sure that Kaito's father would have been proud as well, His Botchama was so young yet so skilled and determined at the same time. Kaito was only a mere child, a child who should still have been enjoying school, laughing with his friends, showing off in front of them with his magic tricks, and wooing over the girl he liked, stealing quick pecks at her cheeks. Instead, Kaito navigated through the night as the infamous, international thief, hiding his identity during the day from everyone--even his mother and the girl he grew up with.

When the white figure disappeared into the night, Jii descended from the building as well, hurrying to finish his part of the heist.

Following Kuroba Toichi's footsteps had a huge price, but his Botchama wasn't going to back down from the challenge. Even if it meant becoming a criminal, Kaito would don that white cape. Even if it meant risking his life, Kaito would fix that tall hat on his head. Even if it meant destroying the trust between him and the inspector's daughter, Kaito's poker face would never waver.

Well, maybe 'never' was too strong a word. Jii smiled to himself. Sometimes, he missed being young.

**8. our own world  
**

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Click, tap, tap._

Her small fingers flew across the keyboard swiftly. Millions of words appeared on screen in front of her, a screen that was illuminating her face with an eerie green. Moving the mouse next to her, she clicked on a word. Immediately, a picture of a pill flashed onto the screen.

Both she and Kudo were stuck in their own little world because of her foolish poison. If only she could find the cure to their problem…

She grimaced and continued typing. The room was completely silent except for the constant tapping sounds from her fingers. Her screen kept flashing as she sifted through the information. Her mouth moved in silence as the letters APTX 4869 appeared on the screen.

She continued typing and typing endlessly for many hours down in the basement by herself. Finally, she paused, her eyes widening with disbelief. Her fingers froze as she went over what she saw once again.

Here was the solution to her constant worries.

She forced her fingers to work, to click on the screen again. She managed it somehow and watched as a picture of a blood-red jewel slowly loaded onto the screen.

The reddish-blonde girl ripped out a few pieces of paper from her notepad and quickly scribbled down the information she needed. She tucked the paper in her pocket and turned off the monitor, swiveling around on her chair before jumping off.

Haibara Ai took one last glance at her notes, touching them to her lips as she hurried out of the room. If she were right about her predictions, the jewel, the Last Dawn, would aid her in making the cure.

**9. dash**

His meeting with Minamino Shinkyo hadn't been too pleasant. The young, freelancing photographer was a heavy smoker, filling the Red Room with unpleasant smoke as Conan tried to question him about the jewel.

"Ne, Ojisan, can you tell me more about the jewel?" asked Conan in his fake, childish voice. It was sickening sweet, like kisses and cotton candy, and Conan knew that Hattori would laugh at him if he heard it. But it wasn't like the other, not-vertically-challenged teenager was present at the moment, even though Conan was sure that Hattori would show up at some point given that the case was in Osaka. Anyway, Conan was allowed his slight exaggeration of his disguise. It made the people he questioned much less wary as an innocent though curious child.

The man scowled, his arms folded across his chest, one of his hands holding a dangling, lit cigarette. "Hey, I have a name kid. Minamino Shinkyo. Since you're in a house filled with Minaminos and I don't want to be mistaken for my brother, you better call me Shinkyo-san. Not some old, withering _ojisan_."

_Be grateful I didn't all you O_jii_san,_ thought Conan to himself. After all, in all appearances, Conan was an elementary school kid at the moment, and any person over twenty five was...well, old. That was how little kids were supposed to think, wasn't it?

"Ja, Shinkyo-san, can you tell me more about the pretty jewel? Why is it in this weird looking room?"

Shinkyo walked over to the desk in the back of the room, picking up the jewel carelessly. "Che, like I would know what's special about this jewel. All I know is that we've had it in our family for generations. I'm sort of the unofficial guard for it, in this bizarre, disgustingly red and pink room that Dad built for housing the jewel." He swung the red jewel in front of the short boy, Conan's eyes following the glinting jewel warily, before Shinkyo swung it back it his hands.

"Now, if you ask me," continued the freelancing photographer, "I could care less about this jewel. But damn it, I'm not going to give in to the likes of Kaitou Kid. I'm sure I can outrun him and put an end to this mad chase."

Conan nodded politely and all, but the other guy's words really hadn't helped in his investigation much. Still, he finally saw the jewel with his own eyes. Now he just had to devise a plan...and wait for Kaitou Kid to make his grand appearance.

-----

to be continued

-----

Characters that appeared: (Minamino Shinkyo, age 28, photographer)

Next up:

Theme 10: 10!  
Theme 11: gardenia  
Theme 12: in a good mood


End file.
